


Улыбка

by HornyJailMan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyJailMan/pseuds/HornyJailMan
Summary: Однажды, одним скучным вечером, полный надежды и хаоса, Дейв случайно увидел, как Берт невольно улыбался смотря в сторону яростно жестикулирующего и что-то недовольно разглагольствующего Свена Свенссона, первого представителя элиты.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Kudos: 12





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Дейв присоединяется к Топпатам и его определили как помощник к начальнику комуникаций.

Однажды, одним скучным вечером, полный надежды и хаоса, Дейв случайно увидел, как Берт Кертис, начальник отдела комуникаций, ледяная безэмоцианальная глыба каменной стены, мистер Лицо-Кирпичём, мне проблемы нипочём и номинант на премию "Все по хую", невольно улыбался смотря в сторону яростно жестикулирующего и что-то недовольно разглагольствующего Свена Свенссона, первого представителя элиты. 

Это была маленькая, почти незаметная искренняя улыбка. Такая мягкая и теплая. Все знают, что Берт Кертис умеет улыбаться, и у него есть несколько типов разновидностей улыбки: злоардственная, ухмылка, злобная, вынужденная — все они не представляют из себя того, что сейчас видит перед собой бывший охранник — нежной умиротворённой. 

И смотря на связиста несколько минут, Панпа схватился за область в груди, где находится быстро бьющееся сердце и тихонько удалился в ванную, смахивая пот со лба. Еле как дошёл, путаясь в бесконечных коридорах космической станции и сталкиваясь случайными шляпниками, которые после проводили его странным взглядом. 

И дойдя до туалета, зашёл в кабинку, выпуская из штанов свой уже полностью возбуждённый орган, тихо простонав от облегчения. Сел на унитаз, откинувшись назад, стал водить рукой по члену, вспоминая, как улыбается Берт, и пытался приглушить свои стоны, откусив рукав правой руки.

Черт, ему было так хорошо, и он представлял, как нависает над связистом, а тот краснеет и невольно отварачивается, смахивая выступившие на глаза слёзы, потом обнимает его за шею, шепча: "Трахни меня...".

На этом месте Дейв задвигал рукой быстрее, ноги начали дрожать, голос срываться на громкие стоны, чувствуя, как приближается к концу. Он представлял, как Берт сильно выгибается, отчаяно стонет, выкрикивая имя Дейва, царапает его за спину и просит всё больше, больше и больше. А сам Панпа держит его за мягкие бёдра, сильно вдалбливаясь в тело под ним, заставляя того сильно дрожать и кричать от наслаждения. И—

Резко, Дейв сильно кончает с громким вскриком, выгибаясь и запачкав свои штаны и пол, потом, тяжело дыша, расслабленно отпускает руки. Блять, это было очень интенсивно...

Бывший охранник дрожащими руками обратно приподнимает штаны, застёгивая молнию и ремень и вытирает остатки спермы со своих штанов и пола. Потом, поправляя шляпу, выходит из кабины, сразу встречаясь глазами с испуганным соклановцем. Оба застывают на месте. Тот с отрешённым взглядом кивает, как бы говоря, что никому не скажет, и нервно поплёлся вглубь санузела. Дейв неловко промолчал и вышел.

***

Уже в комнате комуникаций его ждал явно раздражённый Берт. Злой и сердитый, но не показывающий этих эмоций Берт. Это можно понять по ауре комнаты, которых Дейв стал уметь различать за такое долгое время сотрудничества.

— Где ты был?

— Я... Я был... Ну, природная нужда...

Связист лишь вздохнул, постукивая пальцем по лежащим на столе бумагам. 

— Вот, отнеси их шефу.

Панпа повиновался, лениво подойдя и беря документы на руки, и незаметно осмотрел мужчину рядом, вспоминая недавнюю фантазию. Нахмурившись, быстренько вышел из комнаты в сторону свой миссии.


End file.
